Jupiter (Planet)
Jupiter is the 6th planet from Sol, and is the most unique planet by far in the Sol system. It is nearly a 100x the size of earth. It is home to the Krilax, an insectoid race that inhabits every spot on Jupiter, and the Xenax, a crystallin race that inhabits the bowels of the planet. While people may think that jupiter is all atmosphere it is not. It is a multi-tiered planet with floating islands, deep cores, and even the blood of a celestial. Only the bravest hearts can hope to unlock jupiter’s secrets. Terrain Description Jupiter has 3 main tiers on which life exists. The first tier is the ruby islands, the floating islands that float near the surface of jupiter. The next tier is the overworld, where islands begin to merge into massive landmasses that cover most of jupiter, but still has holes to the next tier. The final tier is the underworld, where more interesting life exists, where the oceans finally land, and where special materials are found. The ruby islands are nearest to the surface. They are very safe areas to exist in. There is little threat from any monster or voidian. Islands are also very sparse, so if on one, one would see clouds nearly forever. These islands are usually flat and have an unobstructed view of space. The overworld is where the krilax mainly reside. They have constructed massive cities and transportation networks across their own continents and have established systems of getting to one continent to the next. As for terrain, this place is mostly sparse grasslands and deserts. There are patches of deep forestry, but these are due to reasons below in the underworld. The sky is usually very dark and tinted a deep red or orange. The overworld, being made of islands, also differs greatly in altitude. The best comparison would be that it is like a minecraft amplified world. The underworld is not as foreboding as one might think. It is a lush, vibrant place full of exotic lifeforms. It contains many rare crystals that hold special powers, and holds glowing oceans that life practically bubbles out of. This is where the Xenax inhabit, feeding off of the crystals and abundant life that exists in this vibrant underworld. Races The races of Jupiter differ in a few ways to normal terran races. For one, nearly all have the ability to fly, as the greatly spacious skies and far apart lands require more movement than just walking. They also have extra strong skeletons that are resistant to gravity and the great atmospheric pressure that would implode any normal race in Sol (Except for hadeans). Krilax The krilax are an insectoid race that varies greatly depending on what they were born for. They are born from mass hives that essentially clone their breed. These breeds in turn serve a very specific function in their society, which are called ‘Colonies’. They usually live in the great deserts of jupiter, building hives that would look horrific to any terrestrial race in Sol. Krilax typically have 6 limbs. Sometimes they have eight, sometimes they have 4. These limbs tend to be rather thin, but dangerous, bearing barbs along their arms and talons on their lands. They also have exoskeletons made of Chitin instead of normal skeletons, so they are very hard to scratch or impale, but they are still vulnerable to their chitin shattering and their internals being bludgeoned. They have two large, beady yellow eyes that are much more sensitive than normal eyes, being able to see around 15x better than a human. They also all have mandibles that they use to crush food and eat it. They have antennae that they use to detect pheromones to communicate with eachother very easily. They can also double as arcane signal receptors. Lastly, their wings are usually hidden under a shell on their backs, but they usually have around 3 sets of transparent wings to fly around. Krilax are INCREDIBLY spiritual. They have massive organized religions around the worship of an Idol (Celestial). They usually gain supernatural powers based on which Idol they worship. Likewise, with this connection to their idols, they are also heavily invested in spiritual magics. Blood and Holy magics are widespread throughout the Krilax, with Holy wielders serving as clergy and blood magi serving as assassins. Krilax however, do not touch necromantic magics, as most idols deem it immoral. Name: Krilax Jupiter Ht, Wt, Lifespan Avg: 4’3’’, 60 lb, 40 years. Philosophy: Crusader --------------------------------------- D B B F A D 2 + 3 + 4 + 1 + 6 + 3 --------------------------------------- 3 5 5 1 5 The Krilax average at 4’3’’ and 60 lb, though this is highly varied as there are breeds for labor and breeds made to crash into buildings. They do always usually only live around 40 years. Their strength is poor, as they can’t lift 120 lb. Their chitin however, can withstand most spears, bullets, and knifes. They can be damaged badly by a mace or any hard bludgeoning force though, and their chitin needs to be molted out of before they can be fixed. Their wings allow them to fly anywhere they wish, though they can’t do it for long and fast or else they will tire. Krilax have a hive-mind behavior, so individual intelligence is incredibly low. Together though, they are strategic powerhouses. Their aura is powerful. They can wield the one individual thing they have, their soul, to boost themselves and others in combat. Due to their intelligence being so low, their arcane power is practically nonexistent, though they have their own powerful mages. Xenax The Xenax, like their sister race the Krilax, are insectoid in nature, but that is where similarities end. They were born from an early ancestor of the Krilax falling down into the underworld and living from there. Seeing as the underworld is a cesspool for arcane energies, the Xenax grew to adapt with the arcane energies. They have become intelligent, but weaker due to these changes. The Xenax, being much less varied than the Krilax, have 6 limbs universally. They do not have barbs on their limbs, but they have retained their talons, having 6 fingers on each hand. Their chitin remains the same, yet it is weaker physically due to the amount of arcane crystals embedded within them. If they were drained, they’d be full of holes. Their eyes are smaller than Krilax but emit a bright blue light that lights up whatever they see. Their mandibles and mouth have disappeared due to favoring arcane subsidence for their bodies. The antennae have been replaced with horns used for exclusively receiving arcane signals. Xenax bodies are also a lot stockier than Krilax bodies, actually having difficult to break limbs and a large torso. Xenax are extremely dependant on arcane magic. They use it for most forms of movement, for communicating, for building. There isn’t one aspect of xenax life that isn’t influenced by arcane magic. As a result, they only feed off of arcane magic, and occasionally building blocks they need for their bodies. They even have bits of arcane essence in their brain, giving them innate access to arcane runes from birth. Xenax are intelligent, highly spiritual, and highly arcanic. They place emphasis on finding the truth of the universe around them. They will delve deep into the Darklands, seek audience with celestials, and experiment with whatever materials they find. They are endlessly curious about other races, other planets, and the nature of the universe. Name: Xenax Jupiter Ht, Wt, Lifespan Avg: 6’7’’, 225 lb, 225 years. Philosophy: Explorer --------------------------------------- D F F B B S --------------------------------------- 1 1 3 3 1 Xenax are pretty large compared to Krilax, being 6’7’’ on average and 225 lb. They also live much longer due to their arcane enhancement, living for 225 years. Their physical bodies are actually incredibly weak, and they need to use arcane magic to do most straining tasks. Doing repeated deadlifts at 120 lb can put so much strain on their chitin that it cracks. Their constitution is also bad, as once their chitin cracks, it cannot heal. It is instead grown over by arcane crystals to make up for the physical loss. Their dexterity is horrible. They just move a lot more slowly unassisted by arcane magic. Their nerves don’t travel as fast and their bodies are clunky. Their intellect is much better, as they average 130 IQ. They use this intellect to learn faster, to store more information, and to perform magic faster. Their aura is also good due to their inheritted spirituality from the Krilax. They are made from arcane and arcane magic. Their arcane abilities are so good that they often don’t use their physical bodies. They just use arcane magic to do everything. Lightbound Xenax – There exists a breed of Xenax that have absorbed from the Brightlands instead of the arcane crystals that dot the underworld. They have yellow and white glowing crystals across their bodies rather than blue ones. They are much more physically powerful than normal Xenax, and seemingly break the laws of physics in many ways. They are capable of teleportation to far away distances, spontaneously creating energy or matter, and shifting between the Darklands and the physical realm. How they do these things is unknown, but they absolutely refuse to tell anyone. They are also much less populous than regular Xenax, with only a few ten thousand in existence across all Jupiter. D D F A [Aur: S ] D --------------------------------------- 1 1 3 3 1 Monsters Ruby Wyrms Ruby Wyrms are predatory animals that float around in Jupiter’s skies. They seek to eat anything that flies. This includes spaceships, flying Krilax, and anything else that looks like food. They are massive creatures, using extending to be 50 feet long, with 10 feet in radius, but they are thin. They look like giant snakes with wings. Ruby Wyrms are something that the inhabitants of Jupiter fear and are often the subject of folktale. Luckily, Ruby Wyrms rarely come down to the overworld or underworld. Arachnids Arachnids are massive spiderlike creatures that hide in the sands of the overworld. They ambush their prey, undetected, and devour them whole. They have 8 legs, are colored like sand, and absolutely massive. They are around 7 feet in height, and could devour a Krilax whole in one bite. Their jaws are also incredibly strong, and can snap through a human effortlessly. After all, they need to be able to break Krilax chitin. Arcane Wyrms Arcane Wyrms only exist in Jupiter’s underworld, but they are scary. They are flying eels, no longer than 7 ft, that feed off of any mana source they can find. They often leech off Xenax, killing them due to not having enough mana to live. They also devour arcane crystals whole and make them useless. They will drain a soul of it’s mana if you let them get too close. They are capable of abilities like flying freely, teleporting, and expelling raw mana in an uncontrolled fashion. They can however, be siphoned off of, and their heads hold a pearl that holds a lot of mana. Fungoids Fungoids are perversions of life done by mushrooms. They are recently dead corpses who rotted. A special kind of mushroom infects their corpse, and the corpse look begins walking to seek out more corpses to infect. They even attack living beings to infect them as well. Do not, in any case, ever breath a fungoid’s spores. They die only 3 feet from their host body, but if they get in somebody’s body, they are incredibly poisonous and will kill. Krilax and Xenax have immune systems that defend against fungoid effectively, but newcomers to the planet will need to beware. Skitterers Skitterers are really just moving goop, but they attach themselves to objects for the ability to move effectively. They often have a horrifying number of limbs as the goo tries to figure out how to move the most effectively. Skitterers are dangerous because if enough goop is present, they will try to use a living person as a vehicle. Their bodies are effectively taken away from them and turned into a mindless husk. In the underworld, mana-charged skitterier move much faster and can fly aggressively fast. Locations Ruby Skies The ruby skies are the calmest place on jupiter, except for a few areas. Here, islands float free through the skies of jupiter, only threatened by the Ruby Wyrms. The ruby islands generally have peaceful plant life and gentle rains. Some islands are enough to build a capitol city on, and some are only large enough for a home. Martian Base – The Martian base is a moderately sized island with a similar size to a martian town. It is full of Martian researchers and a mini gladiator ring for entertainment. The island is completely gated by reinforced glass and requires high security to enter. Martians are known for hating mars, and only go there when required to by the military. Venusian Base – The Venusian base is very small. It is mostly a few buildings, and the rest of the island is reserved for observation. Some venusians come here to relax with the ruby trees. The Great Storm – The great storm is massive weather anomoly that WILL kill anything caught in it. It is a hurricane x10. Winds will shear the flesh off of a man, and lightning will roast the rest. Islands are luckily blown away from this place, leaving it a vacant airspace full of nothing but clouds and corpses. Light’s Reach – Light’s reach is the xenax observatory to the universe. It is pulled up to the upper atmosphere of jupiter, allowing them the best observatory few possible. This is a pretty big island, as many Xenax come to research here. It is sustained by a portal created by Lightbound Xenax, allowing free travel and trade so that the Xenax do not starve. The City of Aerikor – The web is a massive connection of cities by Krilax. They connected multiple islands together via colony structures and build a massive city and shrine to praise the Sky Idol Aerikor. Overworld Underworld